Private Emotion
by Maleysin
Summary: TAITO ¡Si! Uhm... ¿qué mas se puede decir? Okay, básicamente trata de como Taichi y Yamato se complementan entre si y se ayudan en diferentes momentos difíciles durante su relación. ¡¡R&R! Finalizado
1. Cada noche oscura tiene un rayo de luz

¬*¬*¬*¬ PRIVATE EMOTION ¬*¬*¬*¬  
  
*Capítulo I*  
  
*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬  
  
¬*¬  
  
Every endless night has a dawning day...  
  
*  
  
Cada noche infinita tiene un amanecer...  
  
¬*¬  
  
Eran ya pasadas las once de la noche en el cálido departamento de la familia Yagami, los únicos sonidos y luces presentes en la casa, eran los de la televisión localizada en la sala, donde Taichi se encontraba sentado aflojeradamente, con un refresco en la mano izquierda y el control remoto en la mano derecha, cambiando constantemente de canales.  
  
Tres suaves golpes en la puerta le sorprendieron a la mitad de un bostezo y se sentó derecho de golpe, entrecerrando los ojos un poco, tratando de pensar si habían sido reales o los había imaginado. Cuando volvió a oír los tres golpecitos, supo inmediatamente quien era y, de un salto, se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a la puerta.  
  
Su mano se estiró para tomar la perilla de la puerta cuando de pronto recordó la hora. Frunció un poco el ceño, pensando en que lo traería tan tarde hasta su casa y por fin abrió la puerta.  
  
Y efectivamente, del otro lado Yamato se encontraba parado. Taichi sonrió inconscientemente, pero cuando notó la posición en que estaba el rubio, su expresión cambió de felicidad a preocupación.  
  
¬*¬  
  
Every darkest sky has a shining ray...  
  
*  
  
Cada noche oscura tiene un rayo de luz...  
  
¬*¬  
  
Yamato se encontraba parado frente a el, con lo hombros caídos y su mirada clavada al suelo, con rastros de lágrimas secas en su apuesto rostro.  
  
"Yamato..." le llamó Taichi.  
  
El rubio levantó su vista y miró a Taichi, una mezcla de desesperación, dolor, angustia y necesidad mezclada en sus ojos azules.  
  
"¿Qué pasó?" le preguntó preocupado el moreno.  
  
Yamato se mordió el labio inferior y volteó a otro lado. "Papá me sacó de la casa..."  
  
Los ojos de Taichi se abrieron grande mientras trataba de buscar una explicación.  
  
"¡¿Pero por qué?!" gritó exasperado.  
  
Yamato solo atinó a mirar hacia abajo, tratando de ocultar la lágrima que corría por su mejilla. Molesto, subió una de sus manos y la secó fuertemente.  
  
"Le dijiste, ¿verdad?"  
  
El rubio subió su mirada rápidamente con ojos de dolor, para luego bajar su vista de nuevo, como si estuviera avergonzado de sus acciones.  
  
¬*¬  
  
And it shines on you, baby, can't you see?  
  
*  
  
Y brilla en ti, nene, ¿lo puedes ver?  
  
¬*¬  
  
Taichi suspiró y estiró su mano para tomar la de Yamato. Lo encaminó dentro del departamento y cerró la puerta detrás de ellos. Una vez cerrada, el moreno le permitió a sus brazos rodear la cintura del rubio.  
  
Yamato por su parte apretaba sus puños en el pecho de la camisa de Taichi, escondiendo su rostro entre el medio de sus puños, luchando contra él mismo para no dejar que el moreno lo viera llorar, sintiendo las grandes manos de su Koi dibujando círculos en su espalda, tratando de calmarlo un poco.  
  
Sintiendo al rubio calmarse y relajarse un poco entre sus brazos, Taichi dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y besó los cabellos de Yamato. Se agachó un poco y le suspiró al oído que todo iba a estar bien, que encontrarían una solución, que lo amaba mucho...  
  
Cerrando los ojos pesadamente, Yamato regresó el abrazo de Taichi, cruzando sus brazos tras el cuello del moreno. Alzó su rostro un poco y sintió cálidos labios sobre los suyos. Fue en ese momento, en ese mágico instante que ocurría cada vez que compartían un beso, que Yamato se convencía que todo estaba bien, que todo lo que pasara valdría la pena con tal de permanecer siempre al lado de Taichi.  
  
El ruido de una puerta cerrarse puso en alerta los sentidos de Yamato y se separó un poco de Taichi, aunque sin perder el abrazo.  
  
"Taichi, ¿están tus padres aquí?" preguntó alarmado.  
  
En lugar de responderle, Taichi dejó de abrazar a Yamato y lo miró directo a los ojos. Lo justo era lo justo. Tomó su mano, entrelazó sus dedos, y comenzó a caminar.  
  
"Taichi, ¿qué haces?" suspiró agitado, tratando de separar sus manos, ¡¿qué tal que los padres de Taichi los veían?!  
  
¬*¬  
  
You're the only one who can shine for me...  
  
*  
  
Eres el único que puede brillar para mí...  
  
¬*¬  
  
Pararon en la puerta de la cocina, donde se encontraba la mamá de Taichi sirviendo un vaso con agua, y su papá sentado en una de las sillas del comedor. El Sr. Yagami vio a su hijo y luego a Yamato -que seguía tratando de librarse de la mano- y luego entre ellos, donde sus manos se juntaban y sus dedos se entrelazaban.  
  
Yamato logró soltarse de la mano morena. Miró a Taichi, y lo encontró viendo fijamente hacia delante. El rubio volteó y se encontró con la mirada acusadora y de sorpresa de los padres de Taichi. Sintió después el fuerte brazo de su Koi alrededor de su cintura y cerró los ojos fuertemente.  
  
¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬  
  
¬*¬  
  
It's a private emotion...  
  
*  
  
Es un sentimiento privado...  
  
¬*¬  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
¡Aloha!  
  
Ugh... que pena, ¡está bien cortito!... Ni modo, esperen otros pocos capítulos. Lo sé y lo acepto, este fic no será lo mejor del mundo, pero quería algo estilo "Beautiful" en Taito, y cuando escuché esta canción, no pude resistirme... Cuando lo escribí, salió como un One-Shot, pero estaba demasiado largo y dije, "¡Que demonios!" y me decidí a subir el primer capítulo.  
  
¡Perdón por hacerlo tan corto! Prometo que se pondrá mejor...  
  
¡Ah! Quiero dedicarle este fic muy especialmente a Mallory, que se tomó unos segundos de su preciado tiempo para escribirme un mail y decirme que le gustaban mis fics. ¡Muchas gracias, este es para ti! Espero que te guste.  
  
Y...  
  
Me di cuenta de que de *todos* los songfics que he escrito, en *ninguno* he traducido las letras de las canciones, decidí traducir estas. En serio, ¡nunca se me había ocurrido! ¿Las traduzco o no? En realidad no se si la gente lee las canciones o se las salta... Les recomiendo que lo hagan, tienen mucho que ver con la trama.  
  
¡Muchas gracias a la genial Darla que me mandó un mail, dándome ánimos para continuar! Espero que te esté yendo bien, ¡échale ganas!  
  
Y por último, pero no menos importante, a LILIKATO que me dedicó su genial fic "La primera cita", que deben de ir a leer ¡porque está genial! Por cierto, ¡Sube un nuevo capítulo! Nos estamos muriendo por ver qué es lo que va a pasar... ¡MUCHAS gracias!  
  
Nos vemos lueguito, ok?  
  
Byes!  
  
Keep on!  
  
-Taito rocks!  
  
MALEYSIN ~~^_^~~ *Keep smiling* 


	2. Donde sea que lo encuentres donde sea qu...

¬*¬*¬*¬ PRIVATE EMOTION ¬*¬*¬*¬  
  
*Capítulo II*  
  
*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬  
  
¬*¬  
  
It's a private emotion that fills you tonight...  
  
*  
  
Es un sentimiento privado el que te llena esta noche...  
  
¬*¬  
  
La música sonaba fuerte, clara y ruidosamente en los oídos de los presentes. Las luces jugaban con la vista de las personas, mandando rayos de todos colores a sus ojos, junto con el humo de los cigarros y la misma música, creaban un ambiente ideal para festejar un cumpleaños, como el que estaban festejando en ese momento.  
  
"¡Vamonos de aquí!" gritó el moreno.  
  
Yamato miró al moreno con las cejas juntas cuestionantemente, permitiendo que el chico lo tomara de la mano y lo guiara entre la masa de gente congregada en el pequeño club donde celebraban el aniversario número 18 de Miyako.  
  
"¡¿A dónde vamos?!" gritó el rubio, tratando de hacerse oír entre tanto ruido.  
  
Taichi sólo sonrió y estiró su dedo índice para apuntar a una puerta con una señal de 'Salida de emergencia'. Yamato negó con la cabeza y le sonrió, tratando de seguirle el paso entre tanta gente.  
  
Llegados a su destino, Taichi le abrió la puerta a Yamato y le gestionó con la mano para que pasara primero. Apenas cruzó la puerta y la escuchó cerrarse, un par de brazos se apoderaron de él mientras sentía labios arder contra los de el.  
  
¬*¬  
  
And a silence falls between us...  
  
*  
  
Y un silencio cae entre nosotros...  
  
¬*¬  
  
Yamato no sabía si responder o empujar al moreno. Estaban en un lugar público, ¡cualquiera podía encontrarlos en esa situación! Y no es que le diera pena, si no que le daba preocupación que alguna de esas personas "0 tolerantes" los viera y tratara de atentar contra ellos.  
  
Pero, cuando sintió esos brazos apretándolo mas fuerte, y su cálido cuerpo totalmente derretido contra el suyo, Yamato no encontró ni salida ni respuesta, todo lo que sabía, era que añoraba saborear mas de la dulzura de Taichi.  
  
Sintiendo las manos de Yamato en su cabello, y el cuerpo del rubio prácticamente deshecho entre sus brazos, recorrió con su lengua los rosas labios del chico. Cuando Yamato le otorgó permiso, procedió a profundizar el beso con pasión.  
  
Y el tiempo se para, los relojes detienen su 'tick tack' y las agujas contienen su aliento; la luz deja de resplandecer y ni siquiera la oscuridad puede acariciarte; el frío se ahuyenta y el calor te abruma; la tristeza se niega y la felicidad llora; las nubes se derriten junto con el cielo y las estrellas...  
  
Todo deja de existir y la única presencia es la del ser amado, tomando parte en ti y exigiendo y regalando todo al mismo tiempo, cosas que solo puedes conceder cuando tu única opción es entregarte en cuerpo y alma...  
  
¬*¬  
  
As the shadows steal the light...  
  
*  
  
Mientras las sombras roban la luz...  
  
¬*¬  
  
Cuando tu corazón encuentra un ritmo, un paso al cual palpitar, y en su camino por esa senda solitaria encuentra un compañero, latiendo al par por par, los pasos se aligeran y el camino de repente deja de parecer tan sinuoso, y todos tus miedos a tropezar, uno por uno, se desvanecen junto con tu soledad.  
  
Uno nunca sabe quien será el dueño de ese corazón, lo puedes encontrar en las formas más variadas e inexplicables que te puedas imaginar. No sabes si el corazón que encontraste pertenezca a un hombre o una mujer, a una persona mayor o a una joven, o de aspecto atractivo o no, lo único que sabes, es que no lo debes dejar ir, que nunca sabes cuando puedas encontrar a tu compañero de nuevo, y que debes de ver más allá que simple físico.  
  
Y era así como Yamato y Taichi sentían por el otro. Tal vez no se parecían en nada, en realidad, sus diferencias eran tan marcadas que en años pasados, la única respuesta que encontraban para todos esos sentimientos encontrados a los que no podían encontrar explicación, eran los golpes. Uno orgulloso y el otro testarudo, aprendieron de una manera muy difícil que uno sin el otro simplemente no podían vivir.  
  
Y les tomó tiempo, les tomó mucho tiempo descifrar que todas esas veces que sentían como se les encogía el pecho y el estómago se les retorcía, no era solo por simple amistad. Tal vez así había empezado, como una de esas magníficas amistades que duran para siempre, pero eran demasiados los sentimientos como para ser ignorados. Y así, su cariño maduró y creció hasta que ya no pudieron más.  
  
Se amaban con locura y pasión, con entrega total y derrotados ante el otro. Pertenecían juntos y juntos se quedarían, en las buenas y en las malas, durante la lluvia y durante la oscuridad, no todo era tan difícil ni tan pesado. Después de todo, se tenían el uno al otro...  
  
¬*¬  
  
And wherever you may find it...  
  
*  
  
Y donde sea que la encuentres...  
  
¬*¬  
  
Los besos comenzaron a agitarse. Ya no eran lentos y experimentadores, sus labios eran ahora fuego en carne viva, no sabían cuanto tiempo llevaban ya entre las sombras comiéndose a besos, lo único que sabían y que les importaba ahora, era que ya no era suficiente. Ya no les bastaban los besos para saciarse, querían explorar y expresar su amor de una manera que pudieran sentirlo vivo en sus pieles.  
  
Yamato gimió entre besos al sentir la ansiosa mano de Taichi deslizarse debajo de su camisa y comenzó a tocarlo, espasmos recorriendo su cuerpo cada vez que esta suspiraba sobre piel. La otra mano morena perdida entre los hilos dorados, manteniendo sus cuerpos imposiblemente cerca, mientras las expertas manos del músico corrían libremente por todo el atlético pecho del futbolista.  
  
Cuando respirar se convirtió en su primera prioridad, se separaron un poco. Sus narices tocándose, no deseando perder la cercanía, el aliento de los dos mezclado en uno solo en una ráfaga de respiraciones agitadas, sus manos tocando, acariciando, aferrándose entre si, sus miradas fijas en el otro, perdidos ante la intensidad que se transmitían con el simple hecho de no apartar su vista del amor que tenían frente a si.  
  
Y los dos lo entendieron, supieron y accedieron a darle una oportunidad. Olvidaron todas las dificultades y trabas que habían tenido en el pasado y se dispusieron a mirar al futuro, al camino que tenían por delante y que les quedaba por recorrer, con la fuerte convicción de que ya nada les impediría a disfrutar de lo que tenían y que no estaban dispuestos a perder por ningún motivo.  
  
¬*¬  
  
Wherever it may lead...  
  
*  
  
A donde sea que te lleve...  
  
¬*¬  
  
Taichi bajó un poco su cabeza y recargó su frente contra la de Yamato. El moreno estudió el rostro del chico entre sus brazos y se maravillo de nuevo ante la belleza que irradiaba con la suave luz de la noche jugando con sus bellas facciones. Su cabello rubio parecía brillar, creando un halo a su alrededor, dándole una apariencia terriblemente angelical; sus ojos azules, que le contaban una divina historia cada vez que lo miraba...  
  
Taichi estaba completamente perdido por ese muchacho.  
  
Viendo y sintiendo en su rostro la profundidad del moreno, Yamato no pudo mas que sonreírle al otro chico, esperando no perderse el también entre el cálido mar que era Taichi. El Yagami besó suavemente los labios carmín y lo abrazó fuerte y gentilmente, gesto que fue respondido con igual afecto por Yamato.  
  
Comenzó a besar de nuevo a Yamato, esta vez lentamente, tratando y luchando por no perder la cabeza y estar alerta en todos sus sentidos para disfrutarlo al máximo. Abandonó los suaves labios, para empezar a marcar territorio por la cálida piel de su cuello, tomándose su tiempo para aprender cual era el lugar que le hacia a Yamato ahogar un gemido.  
  
Por su parte, Yamato cerraba los ojos en contento, dejando y permitiéndole a Taichi que hiciera con su piel lo que le placiera. Él mismo tomándose más libertades con el firme cuerpo del moreno, dejando sus manos escabullirse entre la camisa que tanto deseaba que desapareciera, recorriendo lentamente cada centímetro de su espalda, sus costados y pecho. Disfrutaba sentir los suaves vellos oscuros erizarse cada vez que sus dedos hacían contacto con esa ardiente piel.  
  
Taichi mordió suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja de Yamato, y aprovechando la cercanía le suspiró: "Te amo..."  
  
¬*¬  
  
Let your private emotion come to me...  
  
*  
  
Deja tu sentimiento privado venir a mí...  
  
¬*¬  
  
Yamato sabía que Taichi esperaba escuchar las palabras de vuelta, y el rubio deseaba más que nada complacer a su amado, ya que no cabía ni una duda en su mente de que el sentimiento era mutuo, que amaba a Taichi más que a nada en el mundo, que haría cualquier cosa por el y que le ponía su propia vida a sus pies.  
  
Pero esas dos palabras, suspiradas de los labios de Taichi, atadas de tanto afecto y pasión, dejaban a Yamato mudo. No podía explicar por qué, quizá era el hecho de que sus mismos sentimientos eran tan fuertes, que cada confirmación por parte del moreno, lo ahogaban de felicidad y regocijo, pero... pero eran pocas las veces que había respondido con las mismas palabras que Taichi insistía en recordarle.  
  
Taichi comprendía a Yamato, el lo sentía también, y no le dolía que el rubio no fuera tan abierto como él, así, cada vez que su novio le respondía o el le confirmaba su amor primero, eran aún mas especiales, y Taichi las atesoraba muy dentro de su corazón.  
  
Así, Yamato le sonrió al moreno y acercó sus rostros de nuevo a encontrarse en un corto, dulce y gentil beso. Se separó de Taichi y tomó su mano.  
  
"¡¿A donde vamos?!" preguntó Taichi al ser guiado hacia su automóvil, siguiéndole los pasos a Yamato.  
  
Yamato volteó hacia atrás y le regaló una misteriosa sonrisa a Taichi.  
  
"¿Me acompañas a mi dormitorio?"  
  
¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬  
  
¬*¬  
  
It's a private emotion...  
  
*  
  
Es un sentimiento privado...  
  
¬*¬  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
¡Aloha!  
  
Les doy las más sinceras gracias por haber leído lo que fue el segundo capítulo de mi pequeño Fic.  
  
Ahora procederé a explicar:  
  
Este fic (como ya pudieron ver) no sigue una línea. No pudieron saber que fue lo que pasó con los papás de Taichi, y apenas supieron que ahora Yamato vive en un dormitorio, pero créanme que pronto lo sabrán. A mi en verdad me encanta este fic, (en especial el final) y por favor no le pierdan la vista. Le encontrarán similitud con "Beautiful" pero ese es mi objetivo. Además de los horrores que una relación homosexual pasa, también hay momentos como los de este capítulo, donde encuentran su verdadera felicidad juntos.  
  
Ahora las gracias:  
  
Eli-chan1- *Grins* me encanta cuando me dicen que mis fics les encantan. ya te lo había dicho, ne? Y no te preocupes, ¡así seguiré!  
  
Tidah- ¡Yamato es más que cute! Es todo lo que (personalmente) se podría desear en un hombre. La reacción de los padres de Tai... Tendrás que esperar otro poco. ¡No me tardé tanto en subir este capítulo!  
  
Nakuru Tsukishiro- ¿Cómo irán a reaccionar? Me lo preguntó... La paciencia es una virtud, y tienes nombre de un persona virtuosa, ¡hasta el próximo capítulo! Y gracias por el review.  
  
Satsuki- Tal vez no me lo creerías pero AMO a Ricky Martin, es uno de los mejores del pop latino, ¡y tenía que hacer un songfic con una de sus canciones! Y cuando escuché esta... De verdad está hermosa, ¡así es! Mientras esperas (que no será mucho) más fics míos, puedes ir leyendo los que ya escribí ^_^. ¡Gracias!  
  
Darla-La Mosca Tete- ¡Este si salió! Los otros que no salieron, no te preocupes, de todas maneras me llegaron. Sé que están cortos, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto, y haciendo cuota de algo que la gran Darla dijo una vez "La weva, ha hablado", podrás imaginarte la extensión de los siguientes capítulos... Y no te preocupes, no sufrirán... ¡Tanto!  
  
LilikaTo- ¡Yo también amo mis fics! -_-... Me da gusto no ser igual de egocéntrica que tu (sarcasmo) ¡Y no me enojo! Me exaspero que es diferente... ¿Suficientemente rápido para ti? Mahalo!  
  
Corre el rumor que ff.net planea eliminar todos los fics slash en la página (Gracias a LilikaTo por informarme), y como lo pueden imaginar, creo que es lo mas estúpido que me ha pasado en toda mi vida. Esta medida la encuentro además, degradante, represiva y discriminante. Si no estás de acuerdo, que lo mas seguro es que no estes (porque estás leyendo esto) entra a la siguiente página y deja tu voto:  
  
¿Qué pasó con la libertad de expresión? Vivimos en el 2203!!!! ABRAN SU MENTE!! No sé si los rumores son ciertos, pero por si las dudas, por favor voten en contra de esta estúpida medida y a favor de la libertad de expresión.  
  
¡Déjenme reviews malditos!  
  
Ehem. Por favor, ¿podrían dejarme reviews? ¿Si? ¡Muchas gracias, los amo!  
  
Byes!  
  
Keep on!  
  
-Taito rocks!  
  
|Yaoi Forever|  
  
MALEYSIN ~~^_^~~ *Keep smiling* 


	3. Mírame que aquí estoy

¬*¬*¬*¬ PRIVATE EMOTION ¬*¬*¬*¬  
  
*Capítulo III*  
  
*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬  
  
¬*¬  
  
When your soul is tired and your heart is weak...  
  
*  
  
Cuando tu alma está cansada y tu corazón débil.  
  
¬*¬  
  
'Reloj no marques las horas que me vas a enloquecer...' pensó Taichi pesadamente, viendo como el segundero se movía y movía. Sentía pasar los minutos hasta que una hora se hizo presente, y Yamato todavía no llegaba a su propio dormitorio.  
  
Habían quedado de encontrarse ahí, Taichi tenía algo muy importante que decirle a Yamato, y como en su casa siempre había alguien tratando de interrumpirlos, y debido a la seriedad del asunto, el moreno había convencido al rubio para verse ahora en el dormitorio que ocupaba en la universidad. Era más fácil y tenían más privacidad.  
  
Pero Yamato no llegaba.  
  
Usualmente era Taichi el que por cualquier motivo se retrasaba en sus citas -y en todas partes- pero para que Yamato tuviera más de una hora de retardo, y a su propio dormitorio, entonces algo grave estaba ocurriendo.  
  
Taichi ya no podía más con el nerviosismo. Caminaba sin rumbo por el pequeño cuarto y cada cinco minutos -o cada vez que oía pasos- abría la puerta y se asomaba, esperando que apareciera Yamato por el corredor.  
  
La noche ya se había puesto, y el moreno tenía ganas de arrancarse el cabello con sus propias manos de la desesperación. Decidido, nervioso y agitado, se levantó de la cama donde por fin se había sentado, y se dirigió a la puerta.  
  
Justo cuando estaba a punto de abrirla, se abrió de golpe y Taichi vio entrar a Yamato con fuego irradiando de su cuerpo. Asombrado, se quedó parado frente a la puerta por unos segundos, tratando de asimilar lo que había pasado.  
  
¬*¬  
  
Do you think of love as a one way street?  
  
*  
  
¿Piensas en el amor como calle de un solo sentido?  
  
¬*¬  
  
Cuando volteó, se encontró con que Yamato había desaparecido de nuevo. No estaba en ningún lugar en el dormitorio, y la puerta del baño estaba cerrada. Suspirando en frustración y cansancio, se dirigió de nuevo a la puerta -ahora la del baño- y tocó suavemente.  
  
"Yama, ¿qué pasó?"  
  
"Vete, Taichi..."  
  
Taichi frunció y vio con odio la puerta que se interponía entre el y su amado.  
  
"Yama, ábreme por favor" pidió gentilmente.  
  
"NO" vino la respuesta molesta.  
  
Taichi recargó la frente en la puerta, y deslizó su mano derecha por la superficie de madera, como si fuera Yamato al que estaba acariciando.  
  
"Si no me abres, entonces no puedo ayudarte"  
  
"¡No quiero!" gritó terco.  
  
"¡Yamato ábreme la puerta!" gritó firmemente, sintiendo como su paciencia se le deslizaba por los dedos lentamente.  
  
Para su suerte -y sorpresa-, la puerta se abrió suavemente. Buscó con su vista a Yamato y lo encontró sentado en la taza del baño, con la cabeza baja y jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos.  
  
¬*¬  
  
Well, it runs both ways... Open up your eyes...  
  
*  
  
Pues es de doble sentido... Abre tus ojos...  
  
¬*¬  
  
Taichi caminó hacia el y se arrodilló frente a el. Tomó sus manos entre las suyas y trató de buscar la mirada de Yamato con la suya. Viendo que no recibía ninguna respuesta física, decidió hablarle.  
  
"Yama..." comenzó gentilmente, "¿puedes decirme qué fue lo que sucedió?"  
  
Yamato negó con la cabeza tercamente y el moreno sentía el coraje empezar a fluir por sus venas. Respirando profundamente, tratando de no perder los estribos, continuó el interrogatorio.  
  
"Yama, ¿por qué llegaste tan tarde? ¿Pasó algo?"  
  
Cansado del silencio de su novio, Taichi estiró una mano y la colocó debajo de la barbilla del rubio, levantando su rostro para poder buscar la respuesta en sus ojos.  
  
Pero el Yagami no estaba preparado para la respuesta que encontraría. Sintió como si le hubieran pateado las entrañas cuando vio la sangre escurriendo por los labios antes rosados, ahora morados, y los moretes en el bello rostro angelical de su querido.  
  
Y su primera reacción, fue, por supuesto, dejar que la ira lo dominara.  
  
"¡Quien te hizo esto!" gritó enojado.  
  
Yamato volteó su rostro, no queriendo ver la rabia en la mirada de Taichi.  
  
"Por eso no quería decirte..." dijo en una voz pequeñita.  
  
¬*¬  
  
Can't you see me here?  
  
*  
  
¿Puedes verme aquí?  
  
¬*¬  
  
Taichi sintió todo su coraje desvanecerse al oír la voz de Yamato, tan llena de dolor y agonía. En cambio, comenzó a sentir el dolor del rubio dentro de él, y se avergonzó de su actitud tan equivocada.  
  
El moreno alzó su mano de nuevo y la colocó en la maltratada mejilla de Yamato, buscó su mirada de nuevo y, cuando la encontró, le regaló a su novio la mirada más llena de amor y afecto que podía ofrecer. Se estiró un poco y juntó sus frentes, mirando profundamente los ojos azules frente a el.  
  
"Perdóname, Yamato..." le suspiró, "dime por favor qué fue lo que pasó"  
  
Yamato dirigió su vista al suelo y la mantuvo ahí, deseando poder morder sus labios para no llorar, pero encontrándolo difícil porque estaba ya sangrando.  
  
Sintiendo la hesitación del rubio, Taichi decidió calmarlo primero. Deslizó su mano por la mejilla, acariciándola gentilmente, cuidadoso de no empeorar el dolor. Después decidió correrla entre sus cabellos, lentamente, besando tiernamente la frente de Yamato y suspirándole que lo tenía a el, que no se preocupara.  
  
Sintiéndose de alguna manera menos presionado, Yamato miró a Taichi a los ojos, y cerró los ojos al ver al moreno estirarse para besarlo.  
  
¬*¬  
  
How can you deny?  
  
*  
  
¿Cómo puedes negarlo?  
  
¬*¬  
  
Separándose y viéndose a los ojos de nuevo, Yamato sintió como sus fuerzas se derretían, como todo por lo que luchó tan fieramente por mantener dentro lo derrotaban. Ya no podía más, no podía continuar tratando de ser fuerte cuando tenía tanto miedo y lo único que imploraba era ser protegido.  
  
"¡Taichi ya no puedo!" gritó arrojándose a los brazos del moreno, permitiéndole a sus lágrimas correr libremente.  
  
El mismo Taichi sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas también, sintiendo el cuerpo tembloroso de Yamato entre sus brazos, oyendo los sollozos aterrorizados cruzar por labios moreteados, y sintiendo con impotencia las manos pálidas aferrándose a su camisa como un pequeño niño perdido.  
  
Taichi no podía mas que tratar en vano de aligerar la carga de Yamato, abrazándolo fuertemente, meciéndolo lentamente en su regazo, tratando lo mejor posible por no romperse el también. Tenía que permanecer fuerte para Yamato, el había sido fuerte por demasiado tiempo y tarde o temprano tenía que estallar.  
  
Los espasmos de Yamato dejaron de sentirse, y lo único audible eran ahora sus débiles sollozos, aunque nunca perdiendo la fuerte presión que ejercía contra Taichi.  
  
"Yo no puedo vivir sin ti, Taichi..." dijo entre sollozos, "Todo es tan difícil cuando tú no estás..."  
  
Taichi cerró sus ojos y besó los cabellos dorados, meciéndolo aún y abrazándolo tan fuerte como pudiera.  
  
"No nos separaremos, Yamato, nunca más..."  
  
¬*¬  
  
Let your private emotion come to me...  
  
*  
  
Deja tu sentimiento privado venir a mi...  
  
¬*¬  
  
Yamato advirtió su vista hacia arriba y miró a Taichi cuestionantemente.  
  
"Tengo algo de dinero ahorrado, y encontré un lugar..." comenzó algo nervioso "es pequeño, pero vale la pena si tu estás dispuesto"  
  
Taichi besó su frente y después sus labios delicadamente, miró a Yamato y le agració con una pequeña sonrisa, "¿Quieres vivir conmigo?"  
  
¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*  
  
¡Aloha!  
  
Uuuyyy, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que continué este fic... Necesito disculparme enormemente por haber tardado tanto, pero tengo mis excusas.  
  
Vivo en una ciudad rodeada por mar, al oeste el océano pacífico y al este por el Golfo de California, entonces está muy propensa a diferentes fenómenos meteorológicos. Hace algunas semanas, azotó en mi ciudad un huracán, y sólo 5 días después de que se desintegró, nos llegó por sorpresa otro, llamado "Marti". Siendo que apenas nos estábamos recuperando de uno cuando el otro llegó, mi ciudad se vio devastada. Murieron varias personas y miles quedaron sin sus casas y pertenencias. Todas las escuelas de nivel secundaria y preparatoria, unimos fuerzas para reconstruir la ciudad, por lo que estuve (junto con mis compañeros) barriendo las calles y levantando escombros. Como si todo eso no fuera suficiente, debido a la humedad, se desató una epidemia de "dengue" que es una enfermedad que transmiten los mosquitos, y mucha gente a muerto debido a eso. Entonces, hicimos otra campaña, pero ahora para erradicar a la larva del dengue. A eso, agréguenle quedar sin teléfono por 3 semanas porque el huracán destruyó las líneas, dos semanas de exámenes parciales, un proyecto para legalizar las drogas, la presentación de fin de cursos de mi academia de danzas polinesias, y el hecho de que la persona más importante en mi vida haya estado en cama toda una semana con 42° de temperatura por causa del estúpido dengue.  
  
Este no ha sido el mejor mes de mi vida... ¡Créanmelo!  
  
Agradecimientos:  
  
Eli-chan1 -Sip, ya me lo habías dicho, ¡pero que lo repitas no es malo! Cuando me de un tiempito leeré uno tuyo a ver que tal, ¿Sopas? ¡SIPI! Gracias.  
  
Vrag- ¡Me da mucho que gusto que te haya gustado tanto! Y si, lo más emocionante es cuando te describen las escenas pasito por pasito, y con Taichi y Yamato de personajes... ¡No es nada difícil!  
  
Master the Gambler- Así es, los capítulos cortos son para dejarte picado ¡y con ganas de mas! Espero que este capítulo sea lo suficientemente bueno para ti. Gracias por tu review.  
  
Nakuru Tsukishiro- Afortunadamente fue solo un rumor... ¡Y si! Estúpido ff.net, ¡no subió la página! Pero está bien, ya pasó todo y el coraje se me fue. ¿La reacción de los padres de Tai? Ejejeje...  
  
Okashii Aki- AQUÍ ESTÁ EL TERCERO! Si, yo también espero que no sufran tanto, pero no te preocupes, creo que todos estarán felices con lo que les sucederá. Y a mi también me encanta la canción, ¿no es genial?  
  
LILIKATO- ¡Lo sé! Aunque a mi me choca que me dejen en suspenso... Exacto, ¡Todos amen mis fics! Y lo digo de nuevo, estúpido ff.net, no subió la página!!!! Pero ni pecs, de todas maneras no pasó nada. ¡Gracias, y nos vemos luego!  
  
Jazna- Por supuesto, adoro la canción (junto con Ricky Martin) y adoro aún más el Taito, así que, lo obvio es, que private emotion + Taito, sea = ¡GENIAL! Que bueno que te haya gustado el fic, ¡Significa mucho para mi!  
  
Gracias a todos los que lo han leído y no dejaron review. Si dejaran uno, ¡les prometo que se los respondo!  
  
Solo falta un capítulo, así que aguántenme hasta el final.  
  
Byes!  
  
Keep on!  
  
-Taito rocks!  
  
|Yaoi Forever|  
  
MALEYSIN ~~^_^~~ *Keep smiling* 


	4. Puedes encontrarme aquí

**_~*~ Private Emotion ~*~_**

Capítulo Final:

"Puedes encontrarme aquí"

_Maleysin_

_~~^_^~~_

_*_Keep Smiling*

_"Si alguien ama a una flor, y no existe mas que un solo ejemplar en millones y millones de estrellas, esto es motivo suficiente para que ese alguien se sienta feliz cuando la mira..."_

- Antoine de Saint-Exupéry _"El Principito"_

****

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**¬*¬**

_Every endless night has a dawning day..._

_Cada noche infinita tiene un amanecer..._

**¬*¬**

La luna se extendía grande y esplendorosa sobre las luces de los grandes edificios en la ciudad de Odaiba. Eran pasadas ya las once de la noche y los únicos sonidos que se alcanzaban a apreciar, eran aquellos de los automóviles a lo lejos, y uno que otro perro ladrando a la distancia en alguna calle de ese tranquilo complejo. 

El viento soplaba una canción melodiosa y relajante, algo helada, haciendo presente que el otoño se acercaba ya. 

En un balcón de aquel complejo, un chico de hermosos cabellos rubios se encontraba contemplando la hermosa noche que se había hecho presente. Sintiendo la fría brisa suspirando en su cuerpo, cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, los delicados vellos de sus brazos erizándose al sentir una mano hacer contacto con su espalda, viajando lentamente de arriba hacia abajo.

"Tengo frío, Taichi..."

**¬*¬**

_Every darkest sky has a shining ray..._

_Cada cielo oscuro tiene un rayo de luz..._

**¬*¬**

Al escuchar el suspiro, el moreno detuvo los movimientos de su mano y se paró detrás de Yamato. Levantó sus brazos y los deslizó por la frágil cintura del rubio, lentamente acercándolos hasta que sus cuerpos quedaron presionados juntos. Taichi recargó su barbilla en el hombro del otro chico y juntó su mejilla con la pálida. 

Ambos permanecieron así, escuchando la bella canción que el viento les brindaba, viendo el hermoso espectáculo que la luna les ofrecía, disfrutando el calor y la presencia que se regalaban el uno al otro. 

Yamato suspiró al sentir los suaves labios del otro sobre la sensible piel del punto donde se unen el cuello y el hombro. Cerrando los ojos, decidió concentrarse en como esos labios viajaban libremente por su cuello y garganta, como esas manos morenas corrían placenteramente lento por sus costados y como el cuerpo del otro mandaba corrientes de calor a su cuerpo frío. 

Taichi escuchó un suave y casi inaudible suspiro de parte del rubio y sintió su estómago encogerse. Cada pequeño sonido proveniente de la garganta de Yamato, que trataba de esconder apretando sus labios entre sus dientes, era una petición sin palabras del rubio para esforzarlo a continuar. Lo cual hacia al moreno seguir con más pasión y afecto complaciendo a su novio, y a el mismo.

Yamato echó su cabeza hacia atrás y la recargó en el hombro del moreno, dándole más espacio para trabajar en la piel de su garganta. Sintió los fuertes brazos de Taichi cruzarse de nuevo por su torso, apretando un poco su abrazo y juntándolos aún más. El rubio subió una de sus manos y la colocó detrás del cuello del moreno, introduciendo sus largos dedos entre el alocado cabello del chico. 

Un beso final en la mejilla le fue concedido al rubio, mientras alcanzaba con una de sus manos la que estaba mezclada entre sus cabellos. Tomó la pálida y besó una por una las puntas de los dedos, terminando con un largo, dulce beso en la palma de esta. Volviendo a cerrar sus brazos alrededor de Yamato, ahora con sus manos juntas y sus dedos entrelazados, dejó escapar un suspiro cerca del oído de su novio. 

**¬*¬**

_It takes a lot to laugh as your tears go by..._

_Toma mucho reír cuando tus lágrimas caen..._

****

**¬*¬**

Un par de ojos azules se abrieron y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios al mover un poco su cabeza, de manera que pudo dejar un pequeño beso en el lado de la barbilla de Taichi. El moreno no pudo evitar sonreír también mientras se acurrucaba contentamente en el cuello del rubio. 

"Tuviste un día duro, ¿verdad?" preguntó Yamato suavemente, su mirada fija en la luna resplandeciendo en el cielo. 

Taichi suspiró pesadamente. Levantó su rostro del cuello de Yamato y dirigió su mirada hacia los pocos automóviles que pasaban bajo ellos por la silenciosa calle. 

"Si, no tienes idea de cuanto deseaba regresar aquí contigo y olvidarme de todo..." 

Taichi había estado teniendo problemas con su profesión. Había decidido dejar la universidad y dedicarse tiempo completo a su verdadera pasión, soccer. Y había logrado ir tan lejos, avanzó mucho en muy poco tiempo. En menos de un año había logrado ser parte del equipo local en segunda división, y en unos meses después, ya había sido nombrado capitán del equipo. 

Todo había ido bien, excelente en realidad, hasta que decidió que era hora dejar salir su "secreto" a la luz del día. Cuando apenas empezaba su carrera, comenzaba también a ver la relación que llevaba con Yamato más seria, llevaban juntos ya dos años, y era hora de tomar las cosas un paso adelante. Cuando entró al equipo local, decidió –junto con Yamato- rentar un departamento para vivir juntos. 

**¬*¬**

_But you can find me here..._

_Pero puedes encontrarme aquí..._

****

**¬*¬**

Fue por eso que tomó la decisión de aclarárselo a todo mundo, ya estaba seguro de con quien pasaría el resto de su vida, lo mejor era dejárselo saber a las personas a su alrededor. 

Y las reacciones fueron tal y como lo esperaba, algunos miembros de su equipo lo apoyaron, otros no dijeron nada, y uno que otro hizo alguna mueca de desagrado. El entrenador no dijo nada, y Taichi esperaba que le quitaran su puesto como capitán, pero no sucedió. 

En cambio, los que habían elegido no decir nada, le voltearon la espalda a Taichi. Cortaron cualquier tipo de comunicación con el moreno, a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario para algún juego. Lo que mas le molestaba al Yagami no era eso, sentía como le hervía la sangre por las venas cada vez que entraba a las duchas y todos aquellos insensibles de mente cerrada salían corriendo, temiendo que Taichi pudiera propasarse de alguno de ellos. 

Como si eso llegara a pasar...

Llevaban casi ya un año actuando de esa manera y Taichi no podía más. Cada vez le calaba más y más dentro, y temía perder la paciencia y golpear a alguno de sus compañeros hasta pagar todo lo que le debían. 

Pero tenía que contenerse. Tenía que conservar su puesto hasta encontrar algo mejor, o tan siquiera, algo donde no se sintiera tan despreciado. Además, Yamato seguía estudiando la universidad y no se podía dar el lujo de quedar desempleado, su novio se vería obligado a buscar un empleo y descuidaría sus estudios. Taichi nunca le haría eso a su amado. 

**¬*¬**

_...As your tears run dry..._

_...Mientras tus lágrimas se secan..._

**¬*¬**

"Taichi..."

El moreno escuchó su nombre suspirado y salió de su trance. 

"¿Si?" Taichi miró con curiosidad a Yamato, que parecía perdido y concentrado al mismo tiempo. 

"Mira la luna..."

El moreno subió su vista y vio la luna. Grande y esplendorosa, luminosa y acogedora, platinada y cálida en una extraña combinación de contrastes. 

"Es de noche, ¿puedes ver, Taichi?" continuó el rubio en tono lento y calmado, mientras el moreno veía el cielo como le instruía su novio, negro y frío y de alguna forma muerto, sin estrellas parpadeando adornándolo. 

"Está oscuro, ¿puedes ver, Taichi?" suspiró el rubio de nuevo. Taichi asintió con la cabeza suavemente, preguntándose a qué venía todo esto. 

"Y sin embargo, Taichi, siempre encontrarás algo que te ayude a aclarar todo, que te ilumine en todos aspectos... mira la luna, Taichi, mira la luna..."

Taichi parpadeó lentamente, asimilando y recapitulando lo que Yamato le había dicho. 

_'Mira la luna...' _

El moreno cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, la dulce fragancia de su novio inundándolo por dentro. Abrió los ojos y suavemente, volteó a Yamato. 

Sus brazos encontraron su camino alrededor de la delgada figura del rubio, mientras sentía a Yamato regresar el abrazo. Taichi miró la luna y sonrió levemente, agachó su cabeza un poco, y le suspiró a su novio cuanto lo amaba. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer la espalda del que abrazaba y le preguntó si todavía tenía frío. 

El rubio negó lentamente con la cabeza, abrazando más fuerte a Taichi y escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del moreno. Taichi se separó un poco del otro chico y tomó su rostro entre sus manos, dispuesto a besarlo.

Yamato dirigió su mirada a Taichi. El moreno sintió su aliento escaparse por entre sus labios al ver esos ojos. Grandes y esplendorosos, luminosos y acogedores, platinados y cálidos...

_'Mira la luna, Taichi, mira la luna...' _

**¬*¬**

_It's a Private Emotion..._

_Es un sentimiento privado..._

****

**¬*¬**

**O~w~a~r~i~**

¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬

**|** _Para Andrea, por ser mi flor, mi estrella, mi luna...**|** _

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

¡Aloha! 

Por fin, terminado...

Espero que les haya gustado el final. La verdad, pensaba en matarlos a los dos pero... ¡no es cierto! nunca les haría eso a mis pequeños Tai y Matt, sería muy cruel...

Gracias a:

Tidah: No no me dejaste maldita, y ¡si! mugres lagunas mentales... No te preocupes, que todo por acá ya está bien colega. ¿En serio lloraste o fue una expresión? Si fue verdad, entonces, ¡que bien! logré mi cometido. ^^ 

Kokoro-yana19: Ya ves, ¡ya terminó! me alegra mu~cho que te haya gustado mi fickito (--- acabo de inventar una palabra!), si que bobería... ¿Te digo algo y no te enojas? No me gusta bayblade -_-. Me desespera que jueguen con trompos, ¡porque eso son! Pero bueno, el gusto se rompe en generos. Espero que te haya complacido el final. Jya matta ne!

Eli-chan1: ¡Por supuesto! todos los capítulos de este fic son sensacionales, ¡Solo porque los escribí yo!. Uhm... debo dejar de juntarme con Lilikato, se me pega lo egocéntrica. Muchas gracias por leer, significa muuucho para mi. 

Lilikato: ¡Gracias por los cariñitos que me mandas! Me hicieron sentir muy bien. Si, yo también quiero matar a todos!!! y si es cierto, estaba bien cortito, pero ya ves como son las cosas, y como los Rolling Stones dicen: _"you can't always get what you want"_ así que n i m o d o. Espero que las cosas vayan bien con *ya sabes quien* y SIEMPRE se feliz, ¡todos te queremos!.

Ahí está, y como ya saben, si dejan review, se ganan a una amiga (yo, duh!) pero si no...

no review ---- **D E A T H ** (muerte)

Y esto es en serio! Pueden morir si no lo dejan...

**¡Gracias!**


End file.
